1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an optical transceiver, in particular, the application relates to an optical transceiver providing a pair of optical ports, one of which is covered with plug.
2. Background Arts
One type of optical transceiver is known in the field where the optical transceiver provides a bi-directional optical sub-assembly (BOSA) and a pair of optical ports, only one of which is coupled with the BOSA and the other ports are sealed to prevent an external optical connector from mating therewith. The present application proposes one type of a component to seal the port uncoupled with the BOSA.